Kamen Rider Decade AU: Worlds of Completion
by CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could have been? What if Decade had a full season? What if Nega Natsumi joined them on their journey? How will their journey end...or will it? Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.
1. Prologue

Natsumi from the Nega World watched on in awe as she saw a "good" Kamen Rider fight. She had never thought that there was such a thing. She was us to seeing Riders like Dark Kiva, Ryuga, Orga, Dark Kabuto, and Alternative. But here was this Kamen Rider Decade fighting them off. And he was using a power that her friend Chinatsu had taken. It filled her with hope for the first time since the monsters came to this world.

As she watched Ryuki, Faiz and Kabuto took down their evil counterparts. She couldn't believe it is how happy it made her feel to see the ones that had taken her dear friends down. When it was all over Tsukasa took of the K-Touch system that gave him this power. He looked at it then two Natsumi and her positive world version.

"Here Higaisha-chan!" he said, tossing her the system.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at it and him.

"This was your treasure first. So you should decide what is done with it," he said, smugly as he undid his henshin. She looked at it and then her positive self.

For the first time in years, she was free of the hurt and the pain. She was a survivor. A victim of the injustice of this world. She had lived through hell and came out on the other side.

"I have a request?" she said, looking at them.

"Do you wish to join us on this journey?" Natsumi asked herself.

"Yes," she said with tears.

"Fine by me," Natsumi said with a smile.

"Oh, mou. That means two of the devil lady in the studio." Tsukasa moaned.

"Tsukasa-kun," Natsumi said balling up her fist and sticking out her thumb then pressing it up against his neck. He then started to uncontrollably laugh.

"Welcome our new traveling companion properly," she said with a stern face that made the Nega version smile.

"Hahaha. Natsumikan," he said, looking at her as he started to come down from the pressure point attack. She cracked her knuckles.

"Welcome to the studio I hope we can get along, Higaisha-chan," he said bowing to her.

"Call her name properly," Natsumi said menacingly.

"It's fine. I kind of like it," she said with a smile.

"Plus with there being two of us we need to figure out a way to tell us apart," she said with a smile.

She then handed Tsukasa the K-Touch. "Just make sure you never disrespect the sacrifice of Chinatsu. She died for this." Higaisha-chan said looking as stern as Natsumi.

"I won't," Tsukasa said, taking it from her as the three of them made there way back to the photo studio.

"Welcome home Natsumi-chan, Tsukasa, Natsumi-chan," Yusuke said, seeing the three of them walk into the photo studio. Then it hit him. "EH?!" he said, looking at the two Natsumi.

Higaisha-chan looked a little unease around Yusuke. She had never met this person but he had just greeted her like they were old friends.

"I have coffee for you waiting for Natsumi-kuns." their grandfather said then realized the same thing as Yusuke.

"Ojiisan?" Higaisha-chan said, running into the man's arms. She never thought that she would ever see him again. But here he was like the last time that she had seen him. And she cried into his shoulder.

"Everyone this is Higaisha-chan. She is this worlds version of me." Natsumi said, explaining as she tried to comfort her other self who was crying.

"There there Higaisha-chan. Ojiisan has you," he said, holding her as she cried the last of her tears.

"Yes," she said smiling at him. In the first smile, she had in years.

"My my there are two Natsumi now," Kiva-la said as she came flying in. Higaisha-chan recognized her right away as being of some connection to Dark Kiva and became leery of the little bat.

"This one is called Higaisha-chan," Natsumi said, putting her hands on both of her shoulders.

"I thought so," Tsukasa said, looking at the photos that he had taken when they had gotten here.

"How did that happen?" Yusuke and everyone asked, looking at the horribly taken photos.

"What do you mean?" Higaisha-chan asked.

"Tsukasa-kun can't take any photos in any of the worlds we've been to before. It is like the world itself doesn't want Tsukasa-kun to take its picture. So they all turn out like this. But when we got here you took such good pictures too." Natsumi said, looking at the pictures of her.

"It means that there is more than just 9 worlds. And each of them is still colliding with each other. Our journey is not over yet." Tsukasa said, looking at the backdrop of the exploding world.

"What do you mean?" Higaisha-chan asked as she leaned up against the post had the chains for the backdrops on it. And then almost like it was meant to happen a new backdrop fell down showing a wanted poster blowing in the breeze.

"Kaito's world?" Tsukasa said looking at the image on the wanted poster is that of there sometimes friend, sometimes thief Kaito Daiki.

Everyone looked at the backdrop and they knew that they had just moved between the worlds again.

"Before we go outside. Would you like to have a nice bath Higaisha-chan?" Natsumi asked herself, looking a little filthy in her ragged clothes.

"Y-Yes," she said, making her way to the old bathroom that she remembered oh so well.

She couldn't believe it as she soaked in the tub. She was actually back in the photo studio she had grown up in. She never thought that she could return here. But here she was she looked around and saw that everything was just as she had left it. Like nothing had changed. She could almost forget the pain, the anguish, the deaths of her TG survivors.

She felt guilty at this moment and started to cry. Why did I survive that and not them? She thought. And the tears wouldn't stop. That's when there was a knock on the door. "Higaisha-chan?" Natsumi asked, hearing the sobs.

She couldn't answer her. That's when the door opened and Natsumi walked in to find herself crying nonstop. "Higaisha-chan," she said, closing the door and taking her into her arms to let her cry.

"Why aren't they hear too?" she sobbed.

"Higaisha-chan...Hikari Natsumi," she said to her. "Don't think like that. I know that you are blaming yourself more than anyone else. And it's not your fault." Natsumi said, looking at her.

"But if I was stronger maybe I could have..." she sobbed.

"You would have died with them Natsumi," she said, looking at herself.

"Maybe that should have been my fate?" she cried.

"Never think like that. Your fate was to find us and come on our journey. Tsukasa-kun is a handful I could use the help wrangling in his ego." Natsumi said to the woman in her arms.

The tears stopped as she calmed down. She then sank down into the bath a little. Thinking about everything. "You like him don't you?" she asked her positive self.

"Who? Tsukasa-kun?" Natsumi asked shocked.

"Of course. I may not be your happy self but I know when we are in love," she said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natsumi said with a little grumpy face.

Higaisha-chan giggled at her own awkwardness. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to move on from what had happened to her. But she knew that a new journey laid out before her. And she had taken the first steps towards it.


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you feeling better with these new clothes?" Hikari Eijiro asked his negative granddaughter after she got out of the bath with his positive granddaughter standing beside her.

"Yes, ojiisan," she said brightly to the man.

"Why aren't you wearing your normal heels?" he asked, noticing that she was wearing boots.

"After being on the run for so long I just like this better," she said looking at them.

"Well, all that's behind you now. You have made it here with us. And you are part of our family now." he said, looking at her with a smile.

"Am I one of the family too?" Kiva-la asked fluttering in.

Higaisha-chan got a little unease about seeing this little white bat. She knew that she had to be connected to Dark Kiva. She didn't trust her. And she wasn't sure that she could ever trust her.

"Yes, of course, Kiva-la," he said to the little thing which made her blush a little.

"You ready to go?" Tsukasa asked, sitting with Yusuke at the table looking as smug as ever.

"Yes," Natsumi said brightly.

"But we haven't gone anyplace," Higaisha-chan said.

"Yes, we did," Tsukasa said nodding to the backdrop that had fallen.

"_'Wanted'?_" Natsumi asked, looking at the wanted poster blowing in the breeze.

"Why are you surprised? It's as natural as a hole in a chikuwa fish cake." Tsukasa said talking about how DiEnd was a thief. He tried to steal everything. But his first targets were Kamen Rider tech.

"Huh?" Yusuke said as they all walked outside to look at the world that they were now in. Higaisha-chan was surprised when she walked out and not only were they in a different place. But the photo studio itself had changed shape on the outside. And it was also a bus stop now.

"Hello." some people said waiting for the bus.

"Hello," they said to them in return. That's when Higaisha-chan noticed that somehow Tsukasa had changed clothes just by walking outside.

But before she could ask Natsumi looked across the street to see a row of wanted posters all of their sometimes friend sometimes thief Kaito Daiki. "Looks like Daiki-san really is wanted. Just what did he do?" she asked.

"'Theft, larceny, murder, arson.' Nothing he does would surprise me." Tsukasa said, putting up his usual smug attitude. But he couldn't take his eyes off the posters like he secretly wished he could make them all vanish.

"But Tsukasa, our goal was to travel through the nine worlds and then we even traveled to the Nega World. Just where are we now?" Yusuke asked, looking around. That's when he spotted the signpost for the bus stop. He walked over to it.

"Eh?" he said, looking at the schedule for the bus. There were only two times listed. "Just two times?" he asked.

"Kaito's world," Tsukasa said, still looking at the posters.

"Tsukasa-kun, what is that outfit?" Natsumi asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. And when did you get changed?" Higaisha-chan asked him.

"I didn't each world gives me a new set of clothes tied to what we have to do in that world," he said, pulling out a card. "Seems..." he said, showing them the card. It said Yamada Shop - Business Head - Kadoya Tsukasa. "...I'm a salaryman," he said.

"Looks like it," Yusuke said, taking the card.

"For now, I'm going to that company. I might learn something..." Tsukasa said, stopping for a brief moment to stare at a wanted poster of Daiki.

"What will we do?" Higaisha-chan asked as they walked saying hello to everyone that they met. Then a growling could be heard from Yusuke stomach.

"First, get something to eat," he said then stopped, in front of him was a little child.

"You can have it!" he said with a smile and gave him his lunch for the day.

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah!" the boy said smiling.

"Thank you!" he said, taking the boys lunch as Tsukasa took a picture of this with a strange look on his face.

"Bye-bye!" the boy said, running off.

"Bye-bye!" they said, waving at the boy.

"What a pathetic man. Snatching a child's lunch like that." Tsukasa said, mocking his friend.

"No! This is that child's goodwill. His kindness. Ah, how heartwarming!" Yusuke said, opening the lunch.

"I've traveled through many worlds, but this is the first time I've found one so kind," he said as the three of them started to eat the lunch.

"He's joining our business. His name is Kadoya Tsukasa-kun. Everyone, please get along." the owner of the shop said to the staff.

"Please to meet you!" they all said bowing to Tsukasa.

"I feel the same way. Let's get along," he said half-heartedly as usual.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" everyone said as they rushed him to a couch for him to sit down.

"Let us know if there's anything you don't understand!" they said.

"Have some tea!" another said, setting the tea down in front of him.

"Let me fix your necktie." another said, rushing to fix it.

"Yes. Yes. Necktie." another said.

"What a warm welcome. Not bad. So...what is my job?" Tsukasa asked flamboyantly crossing his legs.

"This is the company's new product. The super electric toothbrush," he said, placing an electric toothbrush in front of a client. "Just using it once a day will completely clean your mouth," he said, handing her a flyer. "What do you think?" he asked her again flamboyantly crossing his legs.

"Of course, please let me buy it. For now...I'd like 50 of them," she said.

That got Tsukasa's attention. Why would anyone want to buy 50 at a time?

"Thank you for your business," she said, giving him a meal that looked like it could feed five. "I guess I should expect this, considering my charms," he said as he started to eat.

"What do you want to do now Natsumi-chan, Higaisha-chan?" Yusuke asked as the two lead the way someplace.

"Let's go to the police," Natsumi said.

"Police?" Yusuke asked.

"If I know myself like I think I know myself. She wants to find out just what this Daiki-san did. But from what I saw back in my world he was a thief. So like Tsukasa-kun said it probably has something to do with that." Higaisha-chan said with a smile.

"Yes, you are right on both counts. But something is off about this. The Daiki-san I think he is would never do something this bad." Natsumi said, passing by even more posters for him.

"Plus we might learn something about this world," Higaisha-chan said with a smile.

"Yes," Natsumi said with a matching smile.

"You two of one mind," Yusuke said with a smile.

"Of course," they said together.

"Sooo...the police station is...?" Yusuke said, looking for a signpost.

"Police station? Let me show you the way!" three guys carrying firewood on there backs said.

"Please take the girls." one said as they dropped the firewood and promptly picked Yusuke up and the three kind people carried them to the police station with Yusuke proclaiming that he had found a new home.

"Sold another one. A seller's job...is kind of fun." Tsukasa said then he was nearly run down by a kid rushing past on his bike.

"Hey, you!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" he yelled back to Tsukasa.

"Where were you looking?!" Tsukasa said.

"I overslept! I think I'll be late! Sorry!" he yelled.

"Man. Late?" Tsukasa said, but for the first time since he arrived, he thought he had found someone that was real. The sells were too good and the people were too nice. He liked that someone was normal here. "Oh well," he said, picking up the briefcase that he had dropped.

"SORRY! SORRY!" the boy screamed. That's when Tsukasa saw a roach monster clutching the boy by the throat.

"Did you forget this world's rule?" he asked the boy.

Then, two people, a man, and a woman came to the boys' rescue. Fighting the monster off of him.

"And you are?" it asked.

"We will change this world's rule!" she said. The two then slide cards into their drivers and strapped them around their waists.

"_HENSHIN!_" they said together and they became Kamen Rider Larc for her and Kamen Rider Lance for him.

"Let's go, Shin," she said.

"Alright!" he yelled. And the two of them went into battle with this roach monster. Fighting him off so the boy can escape. Then Tsukasa stepped onto the battlefield.

"Who's that?" she asked seeing him.

Tsukasa dropped the briefcase and brought up his Decade card. "_Henshin!_" he said, flipping the card and inserting it into the Decade Driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE! D-D-D-DECADE!**" it said as he henshined into Kamen Rider Decade. Once done he fought the monster himself for attacking the boy slashing at him with his sword while Larc and Lance swiped cards down their weapons. And attacked the monster with their final attacks destroying it.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider," Tsukasa said as some people approached them with forming tools.

"A Rider. The enemy of society! Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!" they chanted.

"Enemy? What's the meaning of this?" Tsukasa asked, looking at them.

"Hey, Haruka! Run!" Lance said. And the two of them ran for their lives. Tsukasa didn't know what was going on but he got the same feeling that they had that he should run.

"Just what is going on? We saved that guy too...yet we treated like enemies," he asked the two of them.

"Let me ask first. What are you?" she asked.

"I told you I'm a passing-through Kamen Rider," he said, looking at the two of them.

"Then pass-through already. We Kamen Riders are the enemies in this world," he said. "If you loiter here too long you'll lose your life," he said. That's when they noticed that the townsfolk were searching for them nearby.

"Hey..." Tsukasa said then he felt a presence behind him.

"Narutaki," he said, seeing the man in a trench coat cursing him for living it seemed.

"Your journey will end here! This world eliminates Kamen Riders!" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked.

"Your enemy...is this entire society! You will surely be destroyed!" he said with a smile and turned and walked away.

"This way!" people screamed. Tsukasa looked and ran too.

"That's not needed," Yusuke said to the police chief as he gave them more food.

"Please feel free. Thank you for coming by!" he said, not listening to him. The girls didn't understand this. Why were they literally carried here then given a bunch of food for their troubles?

"So how can we help you?" he asked, and Natsumi didn't hesitate to ask while Higaisha-chan could believe that Yusuke started to dig into the meal that they were given.

"Actually, it's about Kaito Daiki-san," she asked.

"Kaito?" he asked.

"Yes, Kaito," Higaisha-chan said, pointing to the wanted posters all around them.

"That Kaito!" he yelled, and everyone started to freak out.

"You guys know him?!" he asked.

"Well, they know him more than me. I just met him not that long ago." Higaisha-chan said as both Natsumi and Yusuke looked at the people.

"This is terrible!" he said, rushing to his bike and speed off.

"So...what happened on your end?" Tsukasa asked, having changed back into his normal clothes.

"Well, they wanted to know what we knew about Daiki-san. They made an appointment for us to meet someone important, it seems." Natsumi said.

"And because I didn't know anything much I was given the royal treatment again. And another meal. What is with this place and its kindness?" Higaisha-chan asked.

"I don't know. I've been getting that same vibe." Tsukasa said to her.

"We all have. Except..." Natsumi said as she watched Yusuke talk to her grandfather about the kind people of this world.

"But none of this explains what Kaito-san did," Yusuke said rejoining the conversation having missed a large portion of what they were talking about.

"But that's kind of scary. What DID Daiki-san do?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't know. Well...maybe I should meet this important person too?" Tsukasa said, thinking about it. As Yusuke went back to talking about the people here and how the photo that Tsukasa had taken had made him look gallant.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsukasa asked as both girls gave up and started to talk to each other.

"We're to see someone important. In the pool?" Tsukasa asked as they walked into the room they were told that that would be going to.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to see us naked?" Yusuke said.

"You're a fool." both girls said to him.

"Anyone here?" Yusuke asked.

"Welcome!" they heard from the pool itself. That's when they noticed a man swimming in the Olympic sized pool. "I'm sorry about appearing like this," he said with a creepy smile.

"So, you have traveled through various worlds with Kaito Daiki?" he asked sometime later after getting dressed.

"It's not like we get along. But, indeed, he hangs around with us. Well, he's a sneak-thief, after all." Tsukasa said.

"Sneak-thief? That's like him," he said.

"Ummm...Just what did Daiki-san do in this world? It must have been something major because his wanted posters are everywhere you go." Natsumi asked.

"He's trying to destroy this world. Basically, treason," he said with his creepy smile.

Tsukasa wouldn't take his eyes off this man and his creepy smile as Yusuke started to complain.

"I think I get the gist of it. So, just who are you?" Tsukasa said.

"I apologize for not mentioning it sooner! I'm the vice-minster of the area management committee. My name is Kaito Junichi." he said, handing Natsumi a card.

"Kaito?" Higaisha-chan asked.

"Yes. Daiki is my little brother," he said.

"Then...you're Daiki-san's oniisan?!" Natsumi said brightly.

"Don't be repetitive," Tsukasa said smugly. And Natsumi shot him a look with a frown. Higaisha-chan smiled. She was totally into Tsukasa she could tell.

"If you encounter Daiki, please contact me. Let's get along," he said with a bow.

Lance and Larc found themselves by a stream hiding from the people they fought to protect.

"But just what was that Kamen Rider?" he asked her.

"That person's eyes...kind of were like Junichi's," she said.

"What are you saying?! They're completely different types! Well, I'd have to say he resembles me more," he said.

"Not at all," she said, bored of this.

"I know. You can't forget Junichi," he said.

"It's the same for you too! We three are one. We're important Nakama." she said.

He then remembered a time with all three of them together with him as Kamen Rider Glaive. "I will definitely get Junichi back. He was the best. Because of Daiki..." he said, pounding his fist into a rock. Then they were under attack.

"Found you, Kamen Riders!" more of the roach monsters showed up. There were three of them but they knew that they couldn't run not this time.

"_Henshin!_" they both said changing into Lance and Larc once more. And going into a fight with these monsters. Getting their butts handed to them. Then from out of nowhere one of the monsters were shot from behind.

Daiki ran onto the scene hold out his gun DiEnd Driver. Holding out his DiEnd card and inserting it into the guns slot.

"You?" Lance asked, seeing Daiki.

"_Henshin!_" Daiki said as he turned into Kamen Rider DiEnd.

"**KAMEN RIDE! D-D-D-DIEND!**" it said as he henshined into DiEnd. And joined the fight against these monsters.

"Daiki!" he said, seeing the man that had ended the happy times for the two Riders of this world.

"Talk afterward," Daiki said as he went into the fight. He managed to get the upper hand on the roaches. He then inserted a new card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DIEND!**" it said as a swirl of cards appeared before his gun before they all converged and he shot the roaches dead.

"When did you get Rider powers?" she asked.

"Who cares about that! I can't forgive you Daiki," he said, and he went over and started to punch Daiki.

"I don't want to fight you. I will rescue Niisan. I came back to restore him to normal!" Daiki said. But he didn't want to hear this all he wanted was revenge. But more roaches showed up to stop this revenge from happening. But they were quickly taken down by Decade who had been watching the fight.

"How about telling me what's going on," he said to the three of them.

That's when he found out everything. Kamen Rider Larc was Miwa Haruka. And Kamen Rider Lance was Magaki Shin. They had been Kamen Riders of this world for some time-fighting side by side with Junichi as Kamen Rider Glaive. Until Daiki did something and they broke up. With both sides trying to save him.

"What a surprise. So even you have fraternal feelings." Tsukasa said.

"None of your business! Will you butt out?!" Daiki yelled to him.

"I met him you know. Your older brother. Kaito Junichi." Tsukasa said. This surprised everyone.

"You did?" Haruka asked.

"Yup. With two of the devil ladies in the studio, they became nosier. And wanted to figure out why you were wanted Kaito. Which led us to him. And it seems he wants to catch you. You are...a heinous and inhuman wanted criminal, after all." Tsukasa said with an ego on full display.

"Why not turn yourself in and get yourself executed?" Tsukasa asked.

"Then...Niisan really is..." Daiki asked, looking at Tsukasa for the first time. Before Shin pulled him back to the fight he wanted to have.

"Junichi's a servant of the Roach because of you," he said, pushing him.

"What's a Roach?" Tsukasa asked, looking at them.

"It's the enemy you fought just now," she said.

"So, who are you?" he asked.

"He's not a denizen of this world. That's why he doesn't know anything." Daiki said looking at the ground knowing that he put all of this in motion years ago with the worst decision of his life.

"This society is ruled by the Roach. Because of them, humans live like pet sheep. The rule to be kind comes foremost." she said. And it all started to make sense to Tsukasa. Why he didn't like the vibe he was getting from many of the kind gestures he had been getting.

"So it's fake kindness?" he said.

"Break the rule even a little bit, and you're punished. You're taken to the area management committee and have your will taken from you," she said.

"His will taken?" he asked them.

"The air is wonderful," Yusuke said, looking around them as the three of them walked through town. That's when Natsumi and Higaisha-chan spotted an old woman struggling with a large backpack and rushed to help her.

"Natsumi-chan and Higaisha-chan are so respectable," Yusuke said with a smile.

"And where is your kindness?" he heard. He turned to see a Roach standing there. Before he could over the shock the Roach punched him in the gut and carried him off.

"Yusuke!" Natsumi said.

"I'll follow him," Higaisha-chan said as the Roach walked off.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Natsumi asked.

"I lived in a world where my friends were killed by evil Riders. I'm us to danger. But I will be careful. I don't want to lose my new family that easily." she said with a smile and went to follow the Roach.

"And humans who have their will taken from them become puppets for Fourteen," Haruka said.

"Fourteen? What is it this time?" Tsukasa asked.

"The leader of the Roach. He rules this society. This world." Daiki said.

Higaisha-chan was able to find the place easily he had taken him to the place where they had met Daiki's older brother. But she couldn't figure out how to get in this time the guards where everywhere and her instincts from years of living in fear where telling her that she couldn't just knock on the door like the last time she was here she had to find a way to sneak in. Or at the very least so Tsukasa could sneak in.

"Would you like some help?" she heard.

She looked up and saw Kiva-la.

"Not from you," she said to her.

"Why do you hate me so? It hurts my feelings," she said with a sad pout.

"When you watch your friends die because of someone had a power that was like yours you become mistrusting," she said.

"But that wasn't me. I'm different from Dark Kiva," she said.

"I'll bet," she said as the two of them went to work finding Yusuke.

"I think I get the gist of it. I understand this world." Tsukasa said, looking at the small town that was being run by the Roach.

"But Kaito...just what did you do? How is it your fault your older brother is a servant to the Roach?" Tsukasa asked him.

"I told you before. It's none of your business." Daiki said.

"In the past, he worked for the Roach," Shin said like he wanted to get under his skin. At that point, they were attacked by people being controlled by the Roach. Carrying axes, knives, guns, whatever they could get their hands on.

"They the controlled ones you talked about?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yup," Shin said. And they all started to run. Right into more Roach monsters.

"_HENSHIN!_" they all said and changed into their Kamen Rider forms. And went into a fight with the Roach. They were outnumbered but not outmatched. Larc and Lance made quick work of their enemies.

"Time for some soldiers," Daiki said, inserting a card into his gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE! RIOTROOPERS!**" it sounded as he summoned a bunch of Riotroopers to fight for him. And they made quick work of the Roach. Then he started to get in a fight with Shin again.

Tsukasa brought out the K-Touch he had gotten from Higaisha-chan. "**KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA! FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**" it said as he transformed using the K-Touch power-up.

He then went into battle swinging his sword. "**KIVA! KAMEN RIDE!**" it said as he pushed the Kiva button and summoning the final form of Kiva. "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! K-K-K-KIVA!**" it said as he inserted that card into his driver and the two of them slashed through the remaining Roach with ease.

"Stop it!" Daiki said to Shin.

"Your crime is too great!" he said as he attacked Daiki sending sparks flying.


End file.
